what it feels like
by mrs.derekmorgan
Summary: just experminting with some things. decided to make a fic to see how it would turn out. its a very interesting fanfic about two people. basically a oneshot but if you send reviews it might turn into a story. theres a ch. for everyone
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except for people you don't know.

He sat there watching her from afar. Even though they had been dating almost a year he still couldn't get over it. How could a girl no a woman like that be so amazing. She wasn't extremely tall or short for that fact, she was the perfect height. Beautiful hair that he would run his hands through as they laid down together, and Amazing skin that was always so smooth like a baby's skin.

But he couldn't forget her lips. There was something about those small yet plump lips that always made him want to kiss her. He didn't know what about his apartment fascinated her so much. To him it was a complete mess, nothing was right to be in the presence of someone like her. In his eyes she was a goddess a he was just a lowely person who didn't deserve to be in her presence. "Is this your mom and dad?" he looked at her as she had found a picture of his family from when he was younger.

"Yah I don't really talk to them, well I talk to my mom but my dad I don't know where he is really." She smiled a sad smile as she remembered what his childhood was like. He had told him about his mom and dad fighting when he was younger and his dad never being at home. She sat down on the couch with her lover and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure wherever he is he's thinking of you baby. There's no way a father could ever forget of a son a thoughtful, caring and handsome like you." He rubbed her back and laid down on the couch with her on top of her whispering sweet things to her. There was nothing about it, but he was in love with this woman. His lover soon sat up straddling his waist. "I love you baby" he smiled up at her as her hands ran over his chest to his face tracing every detail. It wasn't soon that the couple where soon kissing. Later much later in the early morning, where honking and yelling could be heard the couple laid in bed with their bodies tangled up with each other. The man propped up on his elbow watching his love. She looked amazing in the moonlight that was slowly turning into sunlight.

Her hair was sprayed across the pillow hands clutching the said pillow, her lips flushed from all the kissing they had done. As his eyes traveled down the rest of her body that he could see and wasn't covered by the thin sheet that was draped over them. The unblemished skin was now marked with little love bits and hickes. He smiled at her as she awoke from her slumber. "Hey" she snuggled closer as he lay back down. "I love you ken" he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too baby miki"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Every time I look at him I see so much more than just a man. He was different from everyone else. The way he walked. The way he talked and the way he makes me feel. I never noticed him at first; we just worked with each other. Over the next few years our love grew for each other. Our dates continued to become more than just dates until he asked me to marry him.

That night was the happiest of my life, but there were many more to come. Another night that he made me happy was on our honeymoon. The week in the hotel room was well spent and I loved every bit of it. My next happiness came with sadness. It made me sad that he would probably leave me because of something but of us created. Oh but did he change my mind. I told him that we had created a life he was excited. Those nine months where spent in his watch or his coworkers.

But when the time for our little one to come he was not there with me to ease my pain, but I was still able to make it possible for a new life to be born with the help of his son. When our little girl came into this world nothing could have made him happier. From the moment he held her to when she first said daddy. From that very moment even in my tired state I knew she would be daddy's little girl.

He would always watch her and give her everything even when she was mad. Ever conversation he was in he made up any excuse to talk about her. Any other woman would be jealous of how a husband would not give their wife attention but I now he loves me, and he shows me in so many ways. Even if our daughter is his favorite girl in the world I know that I'm his favorite woman in the world.

My husband would do anything for me even if he's mad at me. There are many times where I wish he would just sit down and let me take care of our daughter, but he seems so content on watching her while I rest up for the birth of our son. But I know that no one can take the place in his heart that our little girl has. He watches over her making sure no harm comes in her path even when she's asleep. I would awake countless times to find my bed mate gone.

And every time I know just where to find him, he's always in the same place every night. Standing in the doorway of little joy watching her sleep for the first time in a big girl's bed, the way he looks at her you can tell that he loves her. "Fin, honey it's late she's fine and you know it." "Of course Mel of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

They say with age comes wisdom, and I guess I have a lot. My life had good outcomes and bad, but there's a reason for bad things to happen and usually it's to learn from your mistakes. You would think a woman my age would now that someone who is married will not fall for you. He especially wont when you work long hours, your house is a mess, and can barely cook.

But all in all that man proved me wrong. The years with his wife where great, but the relationship was faltering, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to go home. If any place home is a refuge, but for him it's a nightmare, you live in a house overruled by women and only one son is torture on a man's life.

Even more torture when your wife complains that you don't spend enough time at home and files for a divorce. It was me that he came to when things got rough, and it was also me that his wife accused of having an affair with him. She could never get over the fact that we were just friends, coworkers also there was the fact that I'm pretty sure her kids liked me better. And when you think about of all the times I have gone on a date (which weren't many) I couldn't stop thinking about him. What was he doing? Was he jealous that I was on a date? And sure enough he should me.

It was a complete accident on both are part, we shouldn't have been drinking. But things got better even if we were drunk; he told me he loved me. Now any other woman would have been happy, but I was too drunk to even comprehend what he said. When the next day rolled over and there was no work to go to he showed me how much he loved me.

Things seem to get better and worse after that. We started a relationship that started to grow into a family. After a few months of dating he proposed and soon after only being married a month I told him I was pregnant. He was happy but knew of the complications some women have when their older and have kids, but I didn't care as long the baby had a happy life. Only after finding out that we were having a boy he couldn't wait to set everything up. And that's why I love my husband. Anything can make him happy from hearing our baby's first cry or seeing me with our son in a rocking chair. There may be times when we fight, but there are also times where we love each other and nothing will make that go away. So right now I'm happy being Olivia stabler with my husband Elliot stabler and our son Jacob stabler.


End file.
